Solo recuerdos
by Sara-PD
Summary: Recorrer las calles solo en esa fecha, no era algo tan malo, después de todo, podía recordar cuando era feliz. [Este Drabble participa del reto "Espíritu Navideño" del foro "Inazuma Eleven"]


Fudou Akio

.

.

.

Solo recuerdos.

Aclaraciones: Este fanfic participa del reto"Espiritu Navideño" del foro Inazuma Eleven.

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no es mio, pertenece a Level-5.

* * *

><p>Fudou Akio se caracterizaba por ser una persona sarcastica y de un pesimo humor, y el que las personas con las que convivia fueran todo lo contrario a su personalidad, no ayudaba mucho, mucho menos en estas fechas. Las épocas decembrinas nunca fueron mucho de su agrado, tan solo recordaba una felicidad como la que mostraban todos, en su niñez. Desde el despido de su padre en aquella empresa cuando él era pequeño, luego de que sus padres decidieran no prestarle mas atención y caer en depresión, desde entonces, nada era igual en su vida, mucho menos la Navidad.<p>

Nadie sabia nada de eso, era por eso que todos lo juzgaban de amargado y sin pizca de gracia. Para él era mejor estar apartado de todos y de todo, total, su presencia no era de mucha importancia.

Lo único que hacia en esa fecha desde entonces, era salir de su casa y vagar por las calles. Siempre estaban solitarias, o por lo menos con una o dos personas que realizaban compras de ultimo momento.

Este año, no era la excepción y se encontraba ahí, vagando. Otra vez...

Tenia la mirada fija en el suelo aun sin dejar de caminar, las manos metidas en los bolsos de su chaqueta, sintiendo su aliento tibio mezclado con el frió en su cara.

Iba inmerso en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos de la niñez y se pregunto ¿porque su familia lo había dejado? Siempre pensó que él no necesitaba a nadie, que él estaba bien solo, o al menos desde entonces quiso creerlo así, pero este día, justo este día lo hacia recordar cuando realmente todo valía la pena.

-_**FLASHBACK**-_

_Las luces provenientes de la habitación de aquel pequeño llamaron la atención de sus padres, quienes con una pequeña risa, acudieron a la habitación tratando de no hacer ningún ruido._

_—Pasas el año entero tratando de ser buen niño ¿para que? ¡si tus papás no quieren darte tus regalos a ultima hora! — tras escuchar esto, ambos adultos abrieron la puerta adentrándose y sorprendiendo a su hijo de a penas seis años tumbado en su cama con expresión enojada._

_La mujer se sentó a su lado tratando de acariciar su cabeza, pero el niño la esquivo mientras hacia un puchero y se cruzaba de brazos._

_—No tienes porque enojarte, Akio. No queremos quitarte tus regalos, tan solo queremos que seas paciente, aun faltan unas horas para Navidad. —dijo aquella mujer rubia mientras su esposo se acercaba a ellos._

_—Tu madre tiene razón, campeón.—tras decir esto el pequeño le mando una mirada no muy agradable que logro provocarles una risa.— ¿Sabes? Esta bien, esta vez adelantaremos la Navidad. ¡Vamos por esos regalos!— el menor sonrió y se levanto de un brinco mientras los abrazaba._

_—¡Si! —grito feliz. Después de todo, era un niño.—¿Me compraste un balón?—grito de repente._

_—Tal vez, mejor vamos a ver ¿quieres? —Su padre lo cargo en brazos mientras su madre los seguía, viéndolos con una sonrisa y negando un poco con la cabeza._

_-**Fin FLASHBACK**-_

Tal vez en esos momento no comprendía mucho la Navidad, sin embargo, recordar aquel tiempo hacia que lo comprendiera.

La Navidad no significaba abrir regalos y una gran cena, la Navidad era estar junto a aquellas personas que te importan, aquellas a las que amas.

Una sonrisa irónica se formo en sus labios.

Eso era algo que él, Fudou Akio, ahora solo podía vivir en sus recuerdos.

—Tsk... Solo recuerdos.— susurro mientras se perdía entre las calles, un año mas...

* * *

><p>NA: Bueno pues me tarde unos días de mas con esto del reto pero aun así quería subirlo.

Espero que les haya gustado, aunque me limite en esto y creo yo, me salio algo triste (?) pero quise darle ese toque de nostalgia según la historia de este chico y es que, si han escrito de este personaje, sabrán que es difícil D:

Por cierto, todos los fics ya hechos para este reto me han gustado bastante.


End file.
